The time of winter magic
by TheDragonWriterOfTheNightFury
Summary: When Jack gets back all his memories back and decides to go for one more year. In his and Harry's fifth year. Will he be able to hide his identity from his old friends or will he be discovered? I am not DreamWorks or J.k. Rowling. Will be updated once in a while. Sorry for the scare. It was bothering me soooo much.
1. prologe

**I don't own any of this I own one thing and one thing only my imagination. because I am not DreamWorks animation nor am I British. so no on the J.k. Rowling or some thing like that.**

prologue

once in a place called London. there was a school Called Hogwarts. this school wasn't a Ordinary boring school no this school. was a magic school. And in this school there was four houses Gryffindor the house of brave souls, Slytheren the house of cunning and resourcefulness, hufflepuff a house of trustworthy people, and ravenclaw the house of Knowledge and wisdom. I will not tell you the entire story of Hogwarts. but this story with start when Harry potter's father Sixth year in Hogwarts. it all starts off with a legend who you might ask? Jack frost of course this is the story of how Jack met Severus Snape.

"Severus I told you it's The frog brain then the moon stone!" A brown haired Gryffindor boy was saying to his Slyrthren friend.

"Sorry Jack." severus shape said trying his potion again. this time it had a sliver steam coming off it.

"Good that's it!" Jack overland the potions expert who will help anyone no matter what house.

"You should really go into teaching here when you get out." snape said bottling a bit of his potion and putting it on the professors desk. And the professor dismissing everyone.

"Maybe I really do like this class." Jack said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well since its the holiday season and your leaving today I see you in January." Snape said

"Hey don't sound so down ya little squirt." Jack said catching Severus in a head lock and ruffing his hair with his hand. he let go.

"Bye!" Jack said walking away.

"Bye Jack see you next year." little did Severus know he would not see Jack next year or the years after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!it is a time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January

Severus on the Hogwarts express was looking for Jack. when he couldn't find him. he sat in a random compartment. And stared out the window. at the school. before the feast there was a announcement. Dumbledore the old man was speaking.

"I have some grave news that will upset the entire school." he said gravely "a friend of all of us. drowned during the holidays. you all know who he is... Jack Overland died ice skating." this was all that Severus heard he was in shock so was all the school Jack was very popular. "A head boy and Teachers pet a potions wiz and a helper a friend" Dumbledore continued. Snape never really smiled after that. he was focused on being a great student and worked even harder in potions untill he was the best. he became a teacher and favored His house. he disliked all Gryffindors he would only listen to one Gryffindor and he died.

**hey how is it to much in to little time well I'm sorry this is a prologue should I continue? tell me if I got any thing wrong because I never read the entire series. pleas tell me flames are help ful unless you want to burn Jack frost.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own this I am not British nor am I DreamWorks**

flying was one of my favorite things about being me. the least favorite the fact that none but six kids could see me. it was a little better when I got back most of my memories. And to think I got sent back in time basically three hundred years. is anough to drive a man crazy. I knew everything about my past now and for some reason a few months after we saved the children of the world. I got a letter before fall started.

"Hey! Jack frost!" north bellowed in his Russian accent. " You got a letter!" he bellowed again.

"Really?" this brought back a few memories of when I was eleven. I flew down and grabbed the letter. I read it quickly and flipped and jumped for joy.

"Yes I can finish my training." I said still flipping.

"What are you talking about Jack?" North said confused.

"Oh well when I was alive I went to a school called pigfarts um warthog... Oh yea Hogwarts and I died before I got to my seventh year. And before I died I casted a spell that sent me back in time."

"Amazing Jack but none would be able to see you." North said in his thick Russian accent.

"Magic!" I said twirling my staff around " I need a culdren. moon dust, frog brains rat spline..." I said running off the ingredients I needed and I got them in a flash. I made the potion strong enough to last a full school year. I made a weaker one for the ones who want to come see me off. bunny said he didn't care. when I was done.

"Okay we need to go to diagon ally for the stuff I need. or hey north can you make this stuff?" I heard him the list of tools I would need. " I can find my old ones since the dress code should be the same." after I found everything and a night sleep every thing was in place for me to go back to Hogwarts.

"Wazts this frost bite is going to school?" A accented voice said behind us.

"Hey look it's the Kangaroo." I said sarcastically packing my stuff. " if you want to see me off please drink the potion I save prepared for you" I then added "you to north." they all took a potion.

"how do we know that this won't harm us." The Easter Kangaroo said holding his glass bottle. while the others including myself drank it. a shimering light appeared around us. Tooth had Brown hair with green gold and pink running though it. with a summer dress. that looked a lot like her old outfit. she looked nineteen. Sandy was in a flight suit including goggles. north looked the same. And bunny looked like a tiny bunny adorable.

"Oi mate what happened change me back!" Bunnymund was saying taking up a fighting stance.

"Oops." I said laughing and gave him a little bop on the nose and he turned into a very tall and very tall man he had his tattoos like on his fur coat. he looked very Macho.

"I'll get you for that." Bunny said stepping forward north who looked exactly the same held him back.

"He needs to get to the train."

"Bye uh north can I have a snow globe?" I asked and north handed me one and a broom that looked like my staff which I had shrunk. my staff not the broom.

"come on." then turning I whispered to the snow globe. "9 3/4 station London." and I threw it and a portal. when we got there that was tear ful good byes and reminders to floss cough cough tooth she also sent baby tooth with me. And Sandy saying that he would send me good dreams every night. north telling me not to do to many pranks since I just barely got onto the nice list this year. bunny muttered a good bye. when I got a pon the train I caught sight of my reflection and I looked normal. No white hair no pale skin. I looked like Jackson overland. I continued walking along til I found a compartment. none was there. I sat down and slept.

"Who do think he is?" a voice said "Do you think he's a death eater?" the voice continued. who on earth would want to eat death?

"Ron not every stranger we meet is a death eater." a feminine voice said and a sound of a smack was heard. I got up and rubbed my eyes. And I stretched and my hand hit some thing. i retracted quickly.

"Sorry... Holy your James Potters son aren't you!" I said seeing a boy who looked my physical age. I also saw a ginger and a girl with very fluffy hair. very pretty.

"Yes I'm Harry potter." the boy who looked skinnier then me said puffing his chest out.

"how did you know that... whooh nice wand!" the ginger who I was guessing was Ron. said reaching for my wand. I couldn't stop him as his hand grasped at wand.

"OWWW!" he yelled dropping my wand.

"I'm so sorry it's a protection spell my ...father's old friend casted on it." I said trapping his hand and UN freezing it.

"Thanks." Ron said putting his hand in his arm pit. the train ride was silent untill Harry broke the silence.

"What's your name?" he asked

"Jackson overland. but you can call me Jack." I turned to the very pretty girl "And what's your name?" I asked her.

"Hermione Ganger I'm..." she got interrupted by a door opening

"A flithy Mud blood." Boy with very blonde hair and two body guards "you shouldn't even be here."

"Get lost malfoy!" Harry said in a very annoyed tone.

"And why should I Potter?" he sneered.

"Because you should respect other students." I said throwing my wand up in the air and catching it.

"Jackson Overland." I said reaching out my hand and purposely making my hand freezing cold. Draco took it and released almost a second later.

"Your hand is bloody cold!" Malfoy yelped "ARE YOU A FLITHLY MUDBLOOD!?" He screamed. I knew it was a insult. My eyes turned cold.

"what did you call me?" I hissed I felt a mini blizzard forming around me. The Three backed up when icicles started coming out of the floor. "If you called me a mud blood. I will bet that my blood is purer then your forefathers." I growled "Now go Malfoy." I snarled. Him and his Goons high tailed it out of there.

"How did you Bloody do that?!" Ron asked in a very loud voice.

"Simple enchantment spell." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"If that's the spell I'm thinking of that's a highly advanced spell!" The One named Hermione said thinking. then a cherp and baby tooth came out of my hoodie pockets.

"Oh hey Baby tooth!" I said happily picking her up in my hands. And she chirped

"Oh okay well that's Hermione" I said "that's Ron with the red hair and freckles. And Harry potter!"

"She's so cute!" Hermione said looking at the little fairy. "She looks like a fairy! what is she?"

"She's a fairy she one of my aunts workers that I befriended and we hang out a lot." then I looked out the window "hey we are here!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¡~~~~TIME~SKIP~~~~¡~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

when we got to Hogwarts I was pleasantly surprised that it hadn't changed a lot he had our robes on. I went with the first years since I had been like thirty years since the last time I went here. I needed to be sorted. I remembered faintly the first time I went here I was so nervous I nearly shook to pieces. but even when the Dreaded malfoy who I'm guessing is dracos dad. was being rude I had fun here. when we went past a lady I head never seen before she was supposed to guide us to the Dining hall. we got to the great hall and sat down. the hat began to sing and I loved it. And when that sorting began it called out names just like those time in the past I went here. I made sure I had glasses onto hopefully help anyone I used to know.

"Jennings Reed!" a lady shouted and after a few moments after she put the hat on the kids head the hat shouted " HUFFLEPUFF!" and so it went on some took longer then others.

"We have a transfer student that I hope you all will show our new students our Hogwarts family!" She looked at the paper and then looked like she was going to have a heart attack she then looked up And said in a shakly voice. "Overland Jackson!" and got up and walked towards the hat I was aware of a sound from the teachers seats of a chair being scraped. I walked up to the hat and sat down and the hat was placed on my head.

'Hello Jack long time no see' the hat said in my head

'Same to you'

'okay... hum you have many more reasons to be an Gryffindor.'

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and it was lifted off my head. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Harry. after the feast which was wonder ful. Dumbledore who looked a little shaken made a Speech. I wasn't listening it was some thing I heard a millions times before. when it was done Ron and Harry were talking about Quinige. when we got our time time tables.

"Oh look we got potions together. uh who's the professor?" I asked.

"Severus Snape." Harry said in disgust.

"Really?" I asked my voice was so quite that Harry almost couldn't hear.

"He's a horrible man he blames every little thing on us." Ron said

"Excuse me." I said geting up ans walking to a bath room. Men's bathroom mind you. I sat there until it was time to go to the Common room. I walked up the stair case.

"Password... You! you..." The fat lady in the painting stammered.

"Died yea some mix up with a spell saved me. Oh and it's trust." The door opened up. every one was in there all ready.

"Um I think I'm going to hit the hay okay guys!" I said yawning and walking to a room with my name on it. I saw a painting on the wall of the Head boys well the one who were good and fair. I unfortunately saw myself up there. I looked around. the painting were looking at me and were in shock I put my finger to my lips. I put my painting behind a blanket. And went back to my room. 'Might as well get a good night's sleep.' I thought falling on my bed and falling asleep.

**hope you like this is Harry's fifth year.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything because I am not British or Dreamworks.**

**And a shout out to the kind people who convinced me to continue this story.**

**changeofheart505**

**Complement giver**

**And Female whovian who I am giving a high five Doctor who rocks!**

when it was time to get up. I was refreshed. I looked at my robes and threw them on. I them put on the horrid shoes. I unfortunately had potions Severus snape and the protection from the dark arts or something with umbrich or some thing of the sorts. every one said that he was the meanest teacher in the school. he wasn't so bad when I went to school with him. sighing I turned to find the Golden trio.

"Hey Harry. read the news papers of late?" I asked holding one "What do you think of them?" I sais with a welcoming smile.

there was no answer

"Because I think that they are complete rubbish." I said throwing it in the trash bin.

"Really?" he said

"Yup now let's go meet This umbrich shall we?" I said straightening my robes.

"Don't forget breakfast!" Ron said then I thought of some thing.

"Hermione what are you doing here?" I asked this surprised her.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Boys section." I said I heard her stop and then rush out quicker then I could go on the wind.

in Potions.

"We are making the antidote to common poisons." Snape said looking all dark and dreary. I could see the meanness bubbling up from him."I shall write the ingredients on the chalk board." as he taped his wand on the board. white letter began to form. everyone began to read the ingredients. I started without looking up. I was in the middle of crushing the bazar when.

"Mr overland" Snape said in a low growl. "If you wouldn't mind waiting for me to say you can start." I rolled my eyes.

"And what would be the fun in that?" I asked

"Mr overland I recommend that you respect me and the other teachers."

"Sir I mean no ill respect but I think I can do my potion and earn my house some points." I said looking in snapes eyes. I saw none of my old friend in there.

"Fine continue." Snape said turning away. "Class I will ask you all watch what Mr overland does. if he makes it correctly. I expect a two page essay

"Thank you sir." and then I started crushing the bazar again. I looked for a bag of the standard ingredient. I finished it after the right sequence of adding ingredients and waiting and mixing. soon it was a maroon color. knowing it was correct. I bottled it up. And pasted it to Snape. And sat down. I watched him from under my glasses. he looked it it and sloshed it around. he opened it put a finger in it and tasted it.

"Amazing!" he said Eyes wide "Five points to Gryffindor." Snape said barely heard by the Gryffindors. a few Gryffindors had their eyes open in shock. I raised my hand.

"Uh Professor Snape I recommend that we take those Gryffindors." I pointed to my fellow Gryffindors "To the hospital wing. you may have put them in shock." a few Sytherens laughed. apparently they forgot that I was a Gryffindor. it must have been really hilarious because Malfoy was laughing. but that was probably because I also pointed at Harry. then the bell rang.

"Well everyone you will need to write a two page essay or more on the Antidote of common poisons." he said putting my potion on a shelf. "Move along!" everyone rushed out in a hurry.

"how did you Bloody do that?" Ron asked in shock.

"Mr overland can you please come back into my class room." Professor Snape said.

"Well see you guys in Mrs umbrich class." I said walking back in.

"Please close the door Mr overland." Severus said.

"Yes sir." I said closing the door and turning to find Snape up in my face studying me.

"Who are you and why do you look like him?" He whispered.

"Oh you mean Jackson overland who drowned in the ice?" I asked it was hard for me to talk about myself in past tense.

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry Professor I have no idea what your talking about. but I have never died. so please would you let me go to class?" I asked. Severus huffed

"Go..." he said pointing at the door. "Here a note to explain why your late."

"Thank you sir." I said opening the door.

"And Mr overland..." Snape said."I'll be watching you."

"I know Severus I know." I walked out of the class room and ran down the corridor.

"I wonder what's taking Jack so long" Harry said sitting in the class room that was a deadly pink. the bell rang and a woman who looked less attractive then a toad.

"Good morning class!" She said in a voice laced with honey. so sickly that it made me want to throw up. a few people in the class muttered a few hello's.

"Class when I say Good morning or good evening I expect Good morning or Evening Professor umbrich." she said over sweetly. And the door burst open.

"I'm so sorry Professor Umbrich." Jack said panting.

"I hope you have a excuse for being late!" She said huffly "Mr?"

"Overland Jackson overland and yea(pant) I do." he handed a note to her she looked at it.

"this is fine now sit down and don't be late again." Jack muttered a sorry ma'am and sat down. "Now wands away pencils out!" She ordered. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss?" Umbrich said. "Do you have a question about the chapter?"

"Granger. And no it's about the book. there's no spells." this caused muttering with the class. I raised my hand

"Yes Mr potter."she said

"If there aren't any spells how are we supposed to defend our selves?" I asked.

"And Mr potter please tell me who would want to attack you?" She asked

"I don't know." I said "Perhaps Voldamort." when I said that there were gasps. I noticed that Jack didn't do anything.

**(I don't know what happens here but basically Umbrich gets mad and Harry gets detention and yada yada ya so enjoy)**

Hermione's pov

when Harry got detention and the class got out it was time for lunch. And some time during lunch Jack disappeared. And i was wondering where he was.

"Harry do you know where Jack went?" i asked.

"No." he said eating he and Ron were bottomless pits.

"Look we got animals with Hagard!" I said pointing it out.

"Really?" They asked

"Yeah all of us do." I said "and its the last class of the day! and then you have to go to detection." I said.

"Well at least I'm still here right?" Harry said laughing.

"STUDENTS PLEASE GO O YOUR NEXT CLASS!" Dumbledore said loudly.

"Well then come on!" I said dragging Harry and Ron behind.

still Hermoine's pov

when we got to The 'class room's there was a Staff and a bag. And a Care of magical creatures book soaking up the sun. And Haggard was standing there in front of a stable.

"Good 'ay students." Haggard boomed "Lease get out yer books." everyone got them out they were all bound by Robes and or metal clamps. "An lease open em up to tha.." he was interrupted.

"But how on earth do you open them?" a voice from the back asked

"atz a ood question." Haggard said "yer gotta stroke em." he answered. "Did non open em?"

"Oh I see that's what we had to do stroke them! how did we not think of that?!" A sarcastic and snotty voice said.

"Well som one did" Haggard said "This is even his book!" he said picking up the book by the wall.

"Who's is it Sir?" I asked.

"Jack's book!" he said holding it. "Though ts a fairly old book ts in ood condition." my eyes widened looking at the book it had to be at least a hundred years old.

"Where is Jack?"I asked

"Look up!" Haggars said laughing. And a shadow passed over us. looking up . I saw a white Hippogriff. an I heard laughing. And I saw a flash of brown. I laughed.

"And all of you get to try to make friends with a hippogriff." haggard said opening the door.

"Okay one hing ya need to know don't insult a hippogriff it will be the last hing ya do." he said serious "Okay now ho wants to try?" he said brightly everyone stepped back wards. including me. And Harry was left and haggard told him what to do. And then when Harry bowed. the Creature spread his wings in a way of saying 'get away' So haggard said

"Back up!" so Harry did until Harry stepped on a stick. his head bottles up And he stared at the Hippogriff. And after a few moments the hippogriff bowed to Harry.

"I'd reckon at he'd let ye ride im." Haggard said picking up Harry. And putting him on the Hippogriff.

"Don't pull is feathers." He warned. And then he smacked the Creatures hind quarters. And it flew off with a happy Harry. And he joined Jack. And then they landed everyone wanted to ride. I was about to try. when rude Malfoy pushed me out of the way. I huffed and Haggard picked me up and directed me to another Hippogriff. I quickly realized that I got the White hippogriff that Jack was on. And I followed the instructions. And was up in the air pretty soon. when I landed I laughed.

"That was amazing!" I said twirling. And then I saw Haggard pick up two people.

"I'll take them to the hospital wing." he said rushing off.

"Who and why do they need to go to the hospital wing?" I asked one of my classmate

"Malfoy insulted Poppy." he said pointing to the hippogriff that Harry had ridden. it looked sad and it had blood on its talons.

And this is what happened

when I took off on snowball (the white Female hippogriff) and Malfoy walked up to Poppy.

"This must not be hard seeing that Potter did it." he said in his lazy tone "your not dangerous you great big ugly brute." then a rush of brown. a gust of wind. a startled scream from malfoy. And a grunt of pain. when everyone could what happened. Jack was standing above malfoy holding his arm where blood was forming quickly. the Hippogriff was nusling Jack.

"Hey." he said petting poppy. "it's not about fault." and even though he was injured he turned to malfoy. "She didn't hurt you did she?" he asked and malfoy shook his head in a no. "THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING INSULTING POPPY?!" Jack screamed at malfoy. And then Jack seemed to wobble. And his arm shimered. And blood ran freely down his arm.

"HAGGARD YOUR A TEACHER TAKE JACK TO THE HOSPITAL WING." a Griffendor cried.

"Malfoy can ye walk?" Haggard asked and he nodded standing. but Haggars saw the look in his eyes.

"awe come!" he bellowed. picking him up.

And we're back!

"THEY SHOULD SACK HIM!" a slytherin yelled. in all honestly I didn't listen to the little Argument. I ran off after Haggard. I made it to him when he had been in the hospital wing for awhile. And when I touchee the door. I had recoiled when I touched it. it was bloody cold. quickly fathered myself. And opened the door quickly. I saw haggard sitting next to Jack. And Mrs pomfrey was freaking out.

"Why isn't it working?!" She screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked rushing over.

"My magic isn't working on him! She said Panicked "I've done many healing spells before and this has never happened." she said waving her hand at the room which was freezing cold and it was snowing in side!

"And to add to that I can't even give him a transfusion! it just keeps freezing and if this continues I'm afraid he won't continue!" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked worrying for Jack. Mrs pomfrey looked sad.

"I'm afraid that if I can't give him a transfusion he will die."

**I am sorta running out of ideas like I have a few but excuse me if I only update at the end of the month.**


End file.
